Potter and Weasley Kids: The New Evil
by BestAuthor1000
Summary: After 19 peaceful years, trouble starts up again in the wizarding world just as James Potter starts his 2nd year at Hogwarts. With the help of his siblings and his best friends, can James discover what the past was disguising? But the even bigger question dawns on all of our minds. Is James ready to fight like his father did when he was young?
1. Introduction

Hi, I'm James Sirius Potter. I am considered the trouble maker in the group, but in reality I am just really curious. Even my dad can vouch for that. As far as family goes, I am truly the one with the greatest ambition. I am the strong, impeccably good-looking, conqueror of them all, superior to any-

"JAMES SIRIUS," my father yells "YOU WILL NOT TALK ILL ABOUT ANY OF YOUR SIBLINGS OR ABOUT YOUR MOTHER AND I!"

"OK DAD." I groan.

Man, you don't know how tough having **_The Boy Who Lived,The Chosen_********_One _**, or as I call him "_The man who grew old and will die… again__" _as a father. He lurks around every corner like he is trying to hide from something or someone. I just think its mom though. I don't think you would understand how gruesome she can be sometimes. Yikes, you would not like to see her mad. It's like she is a lion ripping the head off of a badger. I mean-

"JAMES POTTER! I MEAN IT. "

Oh, did I mention it's almost like he can read our minds. But I know some of his secrets. I know that he mumbles in his sleep. Says the weirdest stuff. He is all like _"__Oh, hey Sirius. Hi dad, mum. Lupin, Tonks, your son is doing fine. You can tell he's got the ladies after him._ And then he laughs. It's like, it's like, I don't even know how to explain it. But hey, all celebrities have to have their flaws. I mean, no one can be perfect. Well, except for me.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! THAT'S IT! GET YOUR BUM DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT OR YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE!"

Wish me luck with the monsters. I don't know what's gotten into dad today though. Normally he and I kid around with each other. Normally he's the fun one not the downer. Oh well. I will have to ask him later once he has calmed down.

I hustle down stairs to meet an angry mother and father, although I can't tell if the look on my father's face is anger, worry, or if he just got out of the loo. With this comment my dad just starts cracking up and needs to hold a chair for support so he either doesn't fall or he's signaling to mum, whose face now holds a scowl that is directed both towards me and dad, that she shouldn't hit him or he might get injured. I think he is also adding that he has also had too much injury and pain in his childhood to last a lifetime. My mum just rolls her eyes at dad who has now pulled himself together and they both sit me down and stare me straight in the eye.

"James," my mother begins, "how many times have your dad and I told you to stop being egotistical and thinking your better than everyone else? You gave your father a near heart attack when you were talking aloud. He thought—" she glanced over to dad who sat down and just shook his head no obviously informing her that she should not finish the sentence that she had started and was going to say to me. Now he looked like he was in grief. He was no longer the one of my two parents who were looking at me with a smile. In fact, he wouldn't even look at me. But at least mum told me that I was talking to myself. That meant that dad only yelled at me because I was talking highly about myself and talking rudely about the rest of the family to loud. I feel bad about that right now. I shouldn't have been offending mum and dad. Or my siblings because we all know that that was the general direction I was leaning towards. I was going to pick on them sooner or later.

I don't know why I do this. Why do I find it relevant to make fun of people and praise myself, tell myself that I am better than everyone else? Man, I am so egotistical.


	2. The Conversation

I need to apologize to mum and dad.

"Mum, Dad," I start, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been saying those rude words about our family. I guess I just got caught up in trying to make myself cool, that I got a little out of hand."

Dad looks at mum who just nods to him. I think he is actually going to say something.

"James, I want you to remember that no matter how cool you think you are or how successful you think you are, that you always need to put your family first. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dad."

"I think then, if your mother has no objections, that you should go and hang out with your brother and sister."

I look from dad to mum and wait to see if mom thinks I should hang out with the others. She doesn't seem to reject the proposal. I walk up and head up the stairs to go find my siblings when I hear mom talking to dad.

"Harry, why do you seriously think that something else as powerful as Voldemort has risen up again?"

"Ginny, I don't think that you understand how dire this situation is. Think about it. It's not impossible. I am not saying that Voldemort is back. I know that he won't I defeated him, remember?"

Mum started to object but dad started up again before she could even get a word out.

"Ginny, all I'm trying to say is that in 19 years the wizarding world hasn't had any problems except for the usual prankster. If something were to rise, now would be a great time to strike fear back into us and bring fear to our children. People at work are starting to talk about it to, and you know how the auror office doesn't kid about this stuff."

"Ok Harry, I believe you, but won't you, I, the Ministry, and Dumbledore's Army fight it?"

"I'm not sure if all of those organizations will Ginny. You know how the Ministry is. I would love to fight again if it means protecting our children, but I have a feeling that whatever evil is growing and rising, it won't be out where we can all get to it easily."

Dad looks real grim now and mum has obviously realized where dad was going with this.

"You don't think…"

"That is exactly what I think. So do the others."

I think I found out why dad was being moody. I've had enough. I don't want to hear anymore of this. I am going upstairs and going to Albus's room.

When I walk inside Albus's room I find him worrying about school and which house he will be sorted in, so I act on my impulse, to tease him.

"Hey Albus. Whatcha doing?"

He looks up at me and he tries to cover up what he was worrying about.

"Nothing. What are you doing up here in my room James?"

"Oh, that. Well dad and mum decided that I needed to hang out with you and Lily. So, here I am!"

"Oh."

"Albus, what are you worrying about?"

"Errmmm….." Albus says. He is obviously trying to prolong the enevitable.

"Is it about the sorting hat and houses?" I ask trying to sound concerned about him.

"Umm… yes." He barley spoke more than a whisper.

"Well, you shouldn't be. We all know that you will be put in Slytherin no matter what." Then I laugh my head off after seeing the look on his face.

Albus looks shocked and hurt. A very funny look with the two emotions combined.

He gets up and starts chasing me. After he found out that he was never going to catch me he decides to yell for mum and dad.

"MUM! DAD! JAMES SAID THAT I WOULD BE PUT IN SLYTHERIN NO MATTER WHAT WHEN I GO TO HOGWARTS!"

Oh crap. You can hear my mother and fathers gasps of anger especially after they just talked to me about my behavior and rude words.


End file.
